The present invention relates to gaming systems, and, more particularly, to a lottery-type gaming system having multiple levels of play.
Lottery-type games of chance have exhibited enduring popularity, since such games typically permit a player to make a relatively small "investment" with a chance of winning a significantly larger award. In addition to the entertainment value that such games provide for the players, these types of games typically provide a source of revenue for the operator, be it a municipality, a charity, or business establishment.
As will be appreciated, the entertainment and fun which these types of games of chance provide can be enhanced by affording a player the opportunity of several levels of play. One such type of multiple-level gaming system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,737. By affording a player the opportunity to advance along successive levels of play, with the value of prizes either collectively or individually increasing with each level, player interest in the game, and in turn, the potential revenues generated from the sale of game cards to such players, is enhanced.
The present invention addresses a different game with several levels of play--and in which selected players become eligible for increasing levels of play, with fewer and fewer players remaining eligible as the level of play increases. These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, drawings and claims.